


Sudden Death

by cinne3



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, commemorated to uboatan on tumblr, feli - Freeform, in a waffle house, klug - Freeform, lemres - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinne3/pseuds/cinne3
Summary: Klug and Feli argue over Lemres in the backdrop of a local Waffle House.





	Sudden Death

They are in Waffle House, in the Waffle House allusive to a weekend morning standing over the stove that works away your pancake grub into beaten, bubbling discs. The doors are closed but for one propped by the sole of someone’s shoe coming in. Lemres knows he shouldn’t delve on something menial, and stare on when he’s picked on another detail like it was a still-life, but he knew why. 

He was in the company of two other magic-users, the names of which he should have imprinted into his memory by now, they shared looks, and a reoccurring theme in spitting on each other’s graves. Neither of them budge, they don’t answer to threat, but avoid glancing this over to formidably socialize. And he wouldn’t want to shoulder the blame of talking it out with the two. Lemres would rather admit he was scared than fight the stifled air between them. 

But luck was in his favor, not too long and they went to staring down their menus, preoccupied in their own business when Lemres decided to try conversation. 

“Do you guys know anything about pachinkos? Our town just brought them in to a new arcade and everyone’s jumping on it.”

Granted, he doesn’t say they were imbued in magic, or for the improvement of focus in real-time battles, but Lemres was waiting on the minute they break into a fit right in front of him again. 

“No, I just heard of them,” Feli said. Feli pushes a basket of packaged honey and sugar in Klug’s direction without his knowing. His glasses hike on the bridge of his noise by two fingers. 

“Are they supposed to be promoting fortune?”

“Yeah, you win tickets from them, or advance in a game. You’ve heard of them, Klug?”

Klug respectively pushes them back.  
“Only from magazines. I heard of the development of a new pachinko though. Was that your town they mentioned?”

“We’re not the only ones, I think. We can just be modeling off of what someone else’s district has.”

Feli breaks in to ask, “Does it take you long to order, Lemres? I didn’t know you had a soft spot for breakfast pastries before today.” 

On the topic of sweets, Lemres teeths his lips into a smile, almost like he’s come back to a center in himself, and for the time forgets that Klug and Feli were at all shaking fists under the table. 

He tells her waffles and the like are a first, but he’s willing to try Waffle House once at least for the experience, and asks if they’re ready to order. Feli and Klug look over the menus for a while before a waitress walks them over what they’ve ordered.  
The waitress continues to attend , and they wait. The three of them kill time better than when they started. And talk fashion sense, springtime, celebrity perils - over ringing porcelain and breaking news. 

 

By the time the waitress is back with what they ordered, Lemres felt it safe to say nothing could go wrong. He carries the tray to the center of their table, watching the plates distribute themselves. With Klug following a theme of tangerines in caramel, and Feli’s varying more fruit and with syrup. Lemres ordered the Special. His breakfast in a glass cup waving out at the ends. He ordered what came to be a parfait cup that the staple morning items were blended into and a maraschino standing on its end. As it turns out, that might be what you get.

As it turns out, Lemres likes anything but maraschino cherries and asked if the two sitting across from him would like to trade it off for what they had as toppings.  
They didn’t hesitate to take on the chance, then stopping to finish each other’s thoughts since reaching their individual forks to pick at their food. Feli substitutes the fork for a finger and tells him, “Don’t even think about it.”

“I don’t need to. If Lemres avoids fruit why do you think he wants any of yours?”

Lemres is tongue-tied, and caught in the middle of saying he was a fan of fruit on a general scale and how they shouldn’t promote forks over fists. At least now, Feli listened and sinks her fork into the crowning strawberry on her pancake. But it doesn’t do much against the tension breaking out. 

Then, from what he understands, Klug sees the pancake and ice cream are opposites compound to fit his tastes better than fruit. If the fruit in question dulls your senses only to a sugar-sweet jam, “I don’t see the point in sharing it with Lemres.”

“Your ice cream is going to hurt his teeth, four-eyes. Think about that.”  
“You think I don’t know-“  
“Yes-“  
“-how should temperature difference work better-“

Lemres saw them break in dialogue, running over each other’s sentences to make it look like some one can really talk at heartbreaking speeds. 

He knew he should be there to mediate for them, but at the time he decided to, Klug and Feli were stepping on each other in their seats and nitpicking their orders - that what already satisfied him as much as the Special did. He tries at their attention again, waving a hand, and asked them, “Feli, Klug, can you please talk it out? Without a fight, please? I can always try both, you know, of your…” 

Before he gets to finish, Lemres realizes, they take it the wrong way. And they instead find resolve in a game of rock, paper, scissors. Klug actually plays fair and they draw four times. Feli, allegedly lead on by ‘that [which] is fate’ and their fifth time placing bets in gesturing the elements, Feli wins. 

All he can do is watch. Lemres is convinced he doesn’t feel the spoon working out of his grip, as it’s still hanging in his mouth. 

Klug delivers to Feli, a little louder than he would have liked, “Fortune tell your fucking eulogy. Last person standing wins.”

She steals the hat off of his head - when Klug moves to catch it Feli stands from her seat.  
“You want a shorty to give you back pain, Klug?” she asked. 

He was even-legged, shoulders falling, and for a while looked to be suffering from a personal attack.  
“You’re dead, he confound. He pulled on his dress shirt sleeves to roll them up, thinking, that in lieu of his heavy ass sealing book he would have to impersonate strength. He watches Feli frisbee his hat in their table’s direction. She was advancing, her arms hooked around his shoulders, already suspending his making of any moves, and poising herself to stand in the position of a move he studied once. So, from a wrestling book’s back-end pages, he read that it was something like a scorpion death drop she was doing. 

In his last moments he was renditioning the wrestler’s book through a dream. He knew his eyes were still open at the time Feli was throwing him floorward, saw Lemres pinning his mouth shut behind his hands, and grew solemnly aware of the daylights being blown out of him. As it scared him to say, thereafter, he didn’t remember a thing. 

 

The Waffle House Lemres took them in for was closest to his town. Everyone was somewhere in the room, in Klug’s vicinity whether he was conscious of it or not. 

And Feli, now standing, listened to what he had to say in the best sleep-induced episodes she can call to date. One of few she could understand was ‘the sun’s in my eyes’ and only out of pity would she have to move in front of the curtains to cover him. She tried not to look. But as a result of the performance, Klug’s leg was bandaged, arm to the shoulders, and head. She and Lemres were keeping eyes out for how he breathes, Feli moreso, Lemres said. 

He was here, slumped over a chair, facing away from the desk with his hands in his face. He wouldn’t leave the room until he hears them both apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> how she got away from it ( - death drop) was the stars taking bets over the arching Heavens and they said Klug is a shriveled bitch you’re right I think I’ll go with fruit, so they pick Feli to immortalize


End file.
